Nobody Cares About Glitch
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Glitch/Ambrose/DG Glitch feels like no-one cares about him, that they only seem interested in who he used to be.


Raw connected Glitch to his brain which they moved to Lavenders place. They had an issue they needed to sort out, two tribes in the OZ threatened to start a war but the last time they were going to start a war Ambrose made a speech to both tribes which made them settle,

"Ok Ambrose" Lavender started, "I need you to remember the speech you gave to the southern and western tribe" She asked hopefully. Ambrose nodded, so then Cain grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing down Ambrose's incredibly long speech.

(Quite some time later)

Lavender gasped, "Did you get all that?" She breathed.

"Yeah got it" Cain leaned closer to his zipper headed friend and whispered, "Next time can you come up with something shorter" Ambrose did and said nothing,

"Ok Raw, you can let go now" DG said. Raw let go Glitch blinked to get his sight back,

"You alright zipper head?" Cain asked patting the man on the shoulder; Glitch gave a subtle nod of the head,

"Good" He said quickly, "Right let's go!" He shouted as everyone darted out of the room, leaving Glitch alone to his thoughts. He looked up and sadly stared at the floating organ behind the glass in front of him.

"So here I am again... Erm here we are ah.... You. No here we are again!" Glitch stuttered the brain in front of him was a part of him, well it was but Glitch began to question if it was. A couple of hours later Glitch was still in the brain room staring, that is until he heard someone shout,

"Glitch! Come on we're having dinner!" It was Azkadellia who shouted. Glitch didn't answer but then again he rarely did. He would just turn to face whatever door was in sight then wait a minute before exiting, He turned to his brain,

"They're not interested in me." He said looking up at the brain, as he spoke his emotion was a mixture of anger and sadness. "They're only interested in you" He stated what he thought was obvious he exited the room.

After eating dinner Glitch was walking the silent lonely walk to his lab to rest.

"Hi DG" Glitch said trying to sound happy as DG walked past,

"Sorry Glitch can't talk!" She said walking past her lonely friend; Glitch gave a sad nod as she turned around the corner.

"Hey Cain" Glitch waved to the tin man walking past,

"Sorry zipper head to busy" He said as if he was in a rush. Glitch felt that now he had served his purpose no-one cared about him, he felt like they never did. The corridor was filled with silence as he continued the lonely path to his lab; once he arrived he looked around, he saw a picture of him and the queen hanging neatly on the wall next to a bunch of scientific posters.

Glitch sat down and looked up at the picture; he must have gone mad because he felt like the picture was talking to him,

"Hello Ambrose" Said the man in the picture. Glitch looked shocked.

"I'm not Ambrose, you are!" He stuttered confused, the portrait chuckled.

"That's right" He said harshly "I'm the one everyone cares about" Ambrose's words seemed to burn in Glitch's mind, there was no way this was real Glitch thought he was losing what was left of his mind.

"I must be going losing my mind!" Glitch said to himself bringing his hands up to the zipper on his head.

"It wouldn't be the first time would it?" Ambrose said; Glitch looked up annoyed he knew that everything Ambrose was saying was true. How was it a picture of himself on the wall could make him feel so angry and so alone?

"Nobody cares about you Glitch, and the sad thing is, is that you know it and you allow them to keep using you!"

Glitch became furious he jumped out of his seat and knocked the picture off the wall; he did not rip it or burn it he just turned it around, so he didn't have to look at it. He ran out of his lab as if getting out would erase the horrible words he'd been told.... It didn't.

* * *

"Raw" DG asked as Raw walked past her in the corridor with Kalm,

"DG?" Raw said turning around, DG went to Kalm's level.

"Can me and Raw have a quick chat?" DG asked Kalm sweetly, he nodded and ran off in the opposite direction.

"DG worried about Glitch?" Raw asked her immediately. DG nodded she started walking into the sitting room and when they both entered they sat down next to the warm fire.

"What's happened to him? He seems so..." Raw answered her statement for her.

"Sad"

DG looked up at him, "Yeah, sad.... Speaking of Glitch, where is he?"

"His lab" Raw said looking down. "He won't speak. Not to anyone" Raw said bringing his head back up to meet DG's eyes.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" DG said standing up and exiting the room with her long red dress trailing on the ground as she left.

(DG arrives at Glitch's lab)

"Glitch?" DG asks entering the room; she looks around to notice the room in a complete mess. This was unlike Glitch; he loved to keep things neat and tidy. DG examined the room quickly. She noticed a picture on the floor it was covered with several blue prints. She picked them up and glanced at the picture of Ambrose and the queen. She spotted Glitch he was sitting on a chair staring directly out of the window staring at the twin sun's that were high in the sky. She walked slowly towards him, now she was stood next to him. She looked down to see his eyes were blood shot as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His hair was more messy than usual. And the frown on his face seemed as if it, it was painted there.

"Are you ok?" DG asked worriedly. Glitch shot up he hadn't even noticed anyone walked in. He looked surprised. He stood up and looked down at DG, who at this point was petrified.

"Is it better to be loved?" He asked,

"What?" DG asked confused.

"Do we get what we desire?" Glitch asked in the same tone. He was scaring DG,

"Are we all equal?"

"Glitch!" DG shouted backing away, but Glitch just followed her.

"Are me and you the same?"

"Glitch! Stop it please!" Tears were now pouring down her face,

"Is it better to hate?" He started getting louder and louder. DG slapped Glitch when she did she fell backwards and landed on the floor. Glitch opened his eyes, when he did his eyes went back to their usual colour. He looked down to see DG lying in a heap on the floor with tears pouring down her cheeks. He gasped,

"DG are you ok?" He asked kneeling down and trying to give her his hand, DG hit his hand away this move was followed by a harsh command.

"Get away from me!" She screamed at him, as she stood up, Glitch stood up to.

"DG?"

"What's wrong with you Glitch?!" She wailed at him with more tears pouring out as she spoke. Glitch just looked confused,

"What? What did I do?" He asked defensively.

"Oh... Y-you don't remember what just happened?" DG asked. Glitch shook his head, he couldn't remember at all.

"I err I think you glitched." She breathed. Glitch sighed,

"Not again" He said as if he was annoyed with himself, he turned around and sat on the chair behind him,

"Glitch?" DG asked pulling up another chair sitting next to him."You had that erm the strange glitch again" Glitch knew which one she meant it was the glitch that only happened when he had something on his mind,

"What's wrong Glitch?" She asked, Glitch sighed and closed his eyes.

"Glitch?" She repeated,

"I just I... I feel like, like erm no-one well.... Cares about me" He said sadly,

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well I'm only needed when someone needs Ambrose's help, and no-one spends time with me when I'm well me" He confessed sadly, DG stood up and moved in to hug the man,

"Oh Glitch we care about you, and we never want you to feel that way again alright. It is just so much has happened and we need to sort it out before we do anything else." Glitch nodded he knew she was right,

"We don't care who you call yourself, it doesn't matter if your Ambrose or Glitch, the point is... We love you... All of you" She finished with a sweet loving smile,

"Your right, there is err just one thing I need to do now" He said giving her a smug grin. He walked over to the picture of him and Lavender; he blew of the dust and hung it back on the wall,

"That's better" He said with a sly grin, DG gave Glitch a warm hug but Glitch's gaze was still at the portrait in front of him.

_End._

**A/N: So what do you think, I don't know how I came up with this I just did, Please remember Reviews are loved thanks everyone.**


End file.
